


Blake, Tiny Mind, Tiny...

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake insists on doing something Avon advises him not to, and messes up, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake, Tiny Mind, Tiny...

Blake appeared on the teleport, and it didn't take even his dim mind to realize something was wrong. First, why was he staring _up_ at Avon? Way up? And everything looked, impossibly larger. 

Avon's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as his busy mind went to work. But the dead giveaway was when Vila's mouth dropped open and he exclaimed, "It's…it's…a Blake dwarf!" 

"Idiot," snarled Avon absently. 

"Well, yes, that too but, it's a…" 

"Vila! Don't you ever shut up?" the high-pitched voice of the Blake…dwarf screamed at him. 

Vila winced. "Sounds like him, alright." 

Avon looked down at the teleport control monitor. "It appears neutron radiation from the planet interfered with the teleport energies. Now, if we can reverse the polarity," his fingers danced quickly over the controls," of the neutron flow and send you back down. It should return you to your…" There was a wolfish grin on his face. "Irrational self." 

The dwarf stamped his foot, and danced around in anger. "I am not irrational!" 

"That is what an irrational dwarf would say," said Avon, a smirk on his lips. "We need to test my theory first." 

"We don’t have time. Send me down now," ordered Blake. 

Avon's eyes narrowed. "We should test…" 

"Now, Avon!" Blake's tiny nose flared and his eyes flashed. 

"D'you think it affected his mind?" Vila was eyeing the Blake-dwarf warily and taking a few steps back. 

"Acts like an irrational child. Sounds normal to me," said Avon, his dark eyes cold. He said to Blake, "Step back on the teleport pad." 

"This had better work, Avon," snarled Blake, his tiny feet climbing back onto the teleport pad. 

"Do you find it wise to threaten me when…never mind, of course you do," Avon frowned. One of these days he was going to lose patience with this man…dwarf. The frown turned to a smile that never touched his eyes. 

"Well, you said he was irrational," said Vila. 

"Shut up, Vila." 

"Everyone is telling me to shut up." 

"You should be used to it," said Avon distractedly as he set the teleport controls. "I still think this is a stupid risk, Blake." 

"Which I'm taking!" Blake yelled, stamping his little foot again.

 Fed up that Blake again refused to listen to reason, Avon slid the switch. Teleport energies surrounded the tiny form and he disappeared. 

 _One. Two. Three._ There really wasn't a need to count, but Avon had to steel himself. This was a great risk and he knew who would be blamed if something went wrong. He didn't realize he was holding his breath when he activated the button to bring Blake back. 

When the materialization ended, they all gawked at the figure on the teleport platform. Avon instinctively reached for his pistol, only remember he wasn't wearing one.

 Vila backed up as a vision in white stepped off the teleport platform. 

"Avon, what a pleasant surprise," Servalan pointed her gun at him. 

Vila stuck his hands up quickly while Avon gave her a blank stare. Inside he was kicking himself. 

Yet another one of Blake's disasters he had to clean up after. It had better end soon or he might end up killing Blake himself.


End file.
